Desperately
by ox stacers xo
Summary: CG fluff songfic...song by michelle branch...not by me...


She looked so beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was down, and she was wearing a magnificent blue dress that was the color of her deep, blue eyes. He knew he had to do something tonight. He was tired of keeping all of these feelings for her bottled up..  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
She hoped he wouldn't notice her staring at him. This is how it always was. Whenever she caught him looked back at her, she would turn away. Her cheeks always turned pink whenever he met her gaze. She had always had these feelings for him. Even when she was married to Eddie. She always had thought that the marriage was a sham.even before the divorce.she had always had these feelings for Grissom. Always.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
They weren't paying much attention to the conversations being held by their co-workers at the same table. Catherine was stirring her coffee with her spoon. Grissom was pretending to be interested in his salad, but kept trying to catch a glimpse of her. Everyone seemed to sense a different atmosphere around them, but they continued their banter. Catherine looked up from her coffee and saw Grissom looking at her. She smiled at him and saw him blush. He went back to his salad. And she went back to her coffee and spoon.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
You know what, I'm going to ask her to dance. She likes to dance. I know she'll dance with me.at least I hope so.come on Grissom, a little self- confidence here.of course she'll dance with you, she kind of has to. I mean, you do work with her and all..Yea. I think I will ask her to dance.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
There's a new song on. It's such a nice song. I wish he would ask me to dance. Where'd he go? Probably off with Sara or something. Oh well Catherine. You snooze, you lose.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
made me think for a moment  
  
that maybe we were meant to be  
  
living our lives separately  
  
and it's strange that things change  
  
but not me wanting you so desperately  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Grissom whispered in Catherine's ear. "I would love to dance with you Grissom," she answered and smiled her brightest smile. He led her to the dance floor. He put her hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She placed her head on his shoulder, and sighed as she took in the sights around her.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
oh why can't I ignore it  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
and it's strange that things change  
  
but not me wanting you so desperately  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
He felt so happy right now. He could feel people looking at them. He didn't care. He used to. But not now. Things were working now.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
you looked my way and said "you frustrate me"  
  
like you're thinking of lines and times  
  
when you and I were you and me  
  
we took our chance out on the street  
  
then I missed my chance  
  
and chances are it won't becoming back to me  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
She loved this. It was the best feeling she had had in a long time. She held him a little closer. He made her feel so safe and protected. She was happy. And it was with Grissom. She loved him so much.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
oh why can't I ignore it  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
and it's strange that things change  
  
but not me wanting you-  
  
so desperately  
  
so desperately  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
She took her head off his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. After a few minutes, they pulled away and she wrapped her arms around him even tighter. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Gil." He whispered back to her, "I have and always will love you, Catherine."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
oh why can't I ignore it  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
'cause there was something 'about the way you looked at me  
  
and it's strange that things change  
  
but not me wanting you so desperately  
  
I want you so desperately  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
  
so desperately  
  
I want you so desperately  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 


End file.
